1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stop valve, and more particularly to a stop valve or a sewer trap assembly for basins or sewers, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical stop valves are provided for attaching to the basins, the bathtubs, the sewers, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,891 to Boosey, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,316 to Renner disclose two of the typical stop valves for basins or sewers and comprise a valve member pivotally or rotatably secured in the draining outlet for collecting dirt. However, the valve member may not be easily removed from the basins or sewers, such that the collected dirt may not be easily cleaned.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stop valves.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a stop valve assembly for basins or sewers, or the like, including a configuration for allowing the collected dirt to be easily cleaned.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a stop valve assembly comprising a container including an outlet opening, a valve engaged in the outlet opening of the container, a casing received in the outlet opening of the container, and including a plurality of orifices formed therein for filtering purposes, and a cover engaged on top of the casing and including a plurality of apertures formed therein.
A device is further provided for pivotally securing the cover to the container, and includes at least one groove formed in the container, and at least one pin extended from the cover and engaged in the groove of the container.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.